fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Bouklaron
The Bouklaron is a strong Mollusk first introduced in Monster Hunter Y. It can be fought in Low Rank, High Rank, Gou Rank, and G Rank Quests. Physiology Bouklaron is very similar to the real life ammonites. It is brown in color, with an yellow, moss-covered shell and a black beak. It also has orange eyes, hooks on its arms, and a serrated edge on its beak. As well as this, it has a large shell, 8 tentacles (and 2 arms), a large siphon below its mass of tentacles, hidden aptychi, and a big beak in the middle of its tentacle mass. Attacks Tentacle Swipe: Bouklaron will open its tentacles before slamming them on a hunter near it. This attack does moderate damage, and inflicts Bleeding. Bite: Bouklaron will bite at a hunter in front of it with its beak. This attack is powerful, and inclicts Defense Down. Block: Bouklaron will retract into its shell, close the opening of the shell with its apytchi, and stay hidden for 10 seconds before coming out. This attack is harmless. Shell Bash: Bouklaron will flip forward in an attempt to hit anyone with its shell. This attack is powerful. Ink Spew: Bouklaron will spew forth a cloud of ink from its siphon, clouding the vision of any nearby hunters and allowing for it to attack freely. Underwater Charge: Bouklaron will swim backwards at any hunters in its way, dealing damage and knockback if it hits them. Protective Bash: Bouklaron will perform a Block attack before rolling forward in an attempt to hit any nearby hunters. This attack is powerful. Water Beam: Bouklaron will perform its Water Beam attack while turning from left to right. This attack inflicts Waterblight. Sweeping Water Beam: Bouklaron will shoot a beam of water from its siphon. This attack inflicts Waterblight. Dark Ambush: Bouklaron will spew a cloud of ink from its siphon and zoom around a targeted hunter before finally smashing into him/her. If the attack is successful, it will result in a pin attack where it holds the hunter in its tentacles while biting him/her with its beak. If the pin attack is successful, it will spit a gob of acid at him/her (inflicting Defense Down), spray him/her with ink (inflicting Dark), and throw him/her aside. Naskelin Bash: If there are any Naskelin nearby, Bouklaron will pick them up with its tentacles before slamming them onto nearby hunters; sometimes, if the attack is successful, the Naskelin will latch onto the hunters and start eating at them. Sand Ball: Bouklaron will roll up a giant ball of sand before smashing it onto a nearby hunter. This attack is powerful, and inflicts Earthblight. Sleeping with the Fishes (G Rank Only): If Bouklaron is near a group of Sharqs and a carcass, it will pull the carcass up and attempt to throw it at a hunter. If the carcass does hit the hunter, the Sharqs will relentlessly attack the hunter until they bite him/her at least 3 times. This attack is powerful. Danger Buoy (G Rank Only): Bouklaron will swim up to the surface of the water and float there for a while. If a hunter gets too close to it, it will turn around and fall backwards, knocking the hunter back and inflicting moderate damage. Intro Quest: Release the Kraken Location: Deserted Island Area 9 Synopsis: In the area, two Ludroth are harassing a large, mossy shell. After a few seconds, one of the Ludroth comes near the opening of the shell, and suddenly, the apytchi of the shell open, and a large mass of hooked tentacles shoots out, grabs one of the Ludroth, and retract back into the shell, bringing the Leviathan into it. After a few more seconds, the same fleshy mass of tentacles comes out, and the soft-bodied monster sprays ink, driving the second Ludroth away. The large Mollusk then starts swimming slowly away. Armor Blademaster *Fire: 0 *Water: +10 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: -5 *Dragon: -10 *Earth: 0 *Wind: 0 Gunner *Fire: 0 *Water: +10 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: -5 *Dragon: -10 *Earth: 0 *Wind: 0 Trivia *Bouklaron is the first fully aquatic non-Elder Dragon monster to be implemented in Monster Hunter Y. *When low on Stamina, Bouklaron will spend more time in its shell when doing shell-related attacks. **It will also fail to do a Sand Ball attack. *When low on stamina, Bouklaron will eat Epioth, Molids, Scoistos, and Naskelin. Category:Monster Creation Category:Mollusk Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Darknessblight Monster